Orion Black
Orion Black is the only son to Arcturus Black and Melania Macmillan. He has an older sister named, Lucretia Black. He was born in the year 1929. His first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he is sorted into Slytherin House. He marries his second cousin, Walburga Black, and they have two sons: Sirius and Regulus. Biography Early Life Orion grew up in a family of snobby, money grubbing, alcoholics. He too learned the greed that came with being rich, however, he was clever. He knew when to act in order to avoid getting caught. He knew the believable party to blame in each situation. His father was abusive, and his mother only cared for her jewels, easily turning a blind eye as long as she had access to the funds. Orion hated his father, but appreciated the lesson he was taught: it's not the bad dog that is beaten, it is the dumb dog that sticks his neck out. Orion quickly learned to be invisible when his father went on his drunken rages. His mother was very whining, constantly drinking and smoking, crying for hours once she got drunk enough. She'd constantly moan about how she hated her husband. Although, she was an excellant party host. When she wasn't drunk she seemed happy, bragging about her riches to her friends, even boasting her children's achievments. Orion used to wonder which version of her was the real one. Soon realizing they were both acts, she was only her true self when no one was watching. Orion got very good at reading people, he had to in order to sense the moods of his bipolar parents. Yet, there were still hiccups. Times when he coudn't control his own anger against his father. Hogwarts Years During his school years, Orion was quite popular in the Slytherin House. He knew who to sweet talk, and who to beat down. He was a pretty good student, having a goal to overtake his father. After Hogwarts Soon after graduating, Orion easily gets a job with the ministry. He moves up fairly quick, knowing who's butt to kiss, and which back to stab. He is a hard worker, and keeps his department small. Combining several simple jobs and firing anyone who added nothing to their work. He was smart, and offered many good ideas at meetings. When Orion was 27, he felt it was time to marry. Yet, he wanted someone who was strong and cruel, that was easy to hate. Someone to outwardly be the villian, to shadow his own dark side. His second cousin, Walburga, fit the description perfectly. Three years into their marriage, Walburga gets pregnant with their first son, Sirius Orion Black. Physical Appearance Orion is a tall, handsome man. He has always held an attractive appearance with his dark gray eyes, raven hair, defined jaw, and strong build. He is a sharp dresser, has been his whole life. Personality and Traits Orion is a clever man that often did things to his own benefit. It wasn't in his nature to be affectionate, though as he got older he learned that no small amount of charm could earn you someone's favor. He learned to manipulate people with his looks and devilishly alluring grin. There was something so dark about him that drew people towards him, it was like they were walking into an alligator's jaws thinking it were a tunnel to a happy place. People practically ignored the suspicious feeling he caused, they almost seemed to like dancing so close to danger. Orion for the most part held his composure, learning to tolerate many things, but only on the surface. He knew how to keep face, and show grace to even the worst of his enemies. In truth, he never cared for many things or people, and never saw this as an issue. Some things were just meant to be scum. Yet, if he got angry, there was a reckoning. Behind closed doors he could be very brutal. He had difficulty managing his aggression, and didn't try to when no one was looking. He could be especially abusive to his family, verbally and physically. He had a cruel nature deep within him, some might say he liked the fear he incited in people. Enjoyed the begging for mercy, the true colors of a man as he would refer to them. Relationships Family Walburga Black Orion only married Walburga because he needed her for his plan to take over the family. She was openly cruel, prejudice, snobby, and spoiled; and on top of it she made childish demands. Her mean and constant temper was a good cover for his own. Marrying a monster like that gave him a new side. People felt sorry for him, he became a victim to an outsiders eyes. People wanted to do things for him because he had to go home to such a horrible wife. No one questioned why he'd go out late or stay at work after hours. And Orion knew she'd be the perfect culprit to any crime he could possibly get caught for commiting. To onlookers he was pleasant and polite where she never hid her disgust, always holding her head higher than others. She was at least attractive, something he was grateful for so he didn't look like a total loon for wedding her. Her looks almost made her tolerable at points. He'd feed her thoughts, sway her towards agreeing, and let her go on a rampage carrying out his wishes that he got her to believe were her own. People only attended her parties to see him. Many wondered how such a witch ended up with such a glorious man. He'd simply smile as he'd overhear them pondering, never offer any explanation. Sirius Black Sirius was to be Orion's heir, he was set to receive everything Orion had worked for, destined to continue Orion's overtaking. As a young boy, Sirius had a way of his own. He had a charm to him like his father, only his was more natural; where Orion had spent years teaching himself, watching people's reaction. Sirius was just so easily loved. Orion had big plans for his little protégé of attraction. He was ready to teach Sirius all the skills he needed to maintain power. Walburga grew to truly hate Sirius, jealous of the attention he got, especially from Orion. One evening, Orion and Walburga had to attend a banquet at the ministry, leaving their children with Arcturus and Melania on Walburga's insistance. They returned to find 3-year-old Sirius' cheek badly swollen and bruised. Orion exploded in anger, he knew his father wouldn't have been able to control himself. Orion berated Walburga for her stupidity. And a week later, Arcturus was found dead, they never caught the guy, and Orion never shed a tear. Arcturus could've killed Orion's next-in-line, and he wasn't going to get off so easliy. As Sirius got older, he gradually began to show more and more signs of defiance. Orion grew frustrated with Sirius' resistance. Soon it became too much, Orion began to act just as his own father did in his childhood. He started to beat Sirius in blind rage, angry that his plan seemed to be falling apart. Afterwards, Orion would become angry with himself for what he had done. He was ruining his relationship with his heir. He was doing what caused him to hate his own father. Yet, it never stopped. Sirius never seemed to learn his lesson, in fact, he only grew bolder. Sirius talked back constantly, questioned the parents ideals regularly. Orion began to hate the life he had chosen, he loathed his wife, his protégé was now his biggest problem, and his other son was useless. Orion eventually gave up on his plans, and grew numb to beating Sirius. It became a release for his anger. Orion couldn't understand where he had gone wrong, the boy had started out as the perfect candidate. When Sirius ran away, Orion almost hunted him down to end his problem once and for all. However, it never came to that, Regulus had a change in nature. Regulus was finally ready to take Sirius' place. Orion figured that Sirius would wither away to nothing, that is all failures ever amounted to in his eyes. He decided against killing the boy, it wouldn't help Orion maintain face. So to outsiders he acted as if Sirius never existed. And he secretly hoped that Sirius' life ended up as screwed up as he made Orion's plan. Regulus Black Regulus was an accident, the result of aggressive sex with Walburga one night after a screaming match. Orion didn't pay much attention to Regulus when he was first born, already having someone to inherit his position. Regulus became Walburga's favorite since Orion kept Sirius out of her reach. Orion saw Regulus as a weak child, he was afraid of many things, and kept quiet most of the time. Orion found it foolish the way Regulus looked up to Sirius, even when he blatantly misbehaved and was severely punished. Orion couldn't understand why Regulus would want to follow someone when he saw the consequences of their poor choices. Regulus was soft, and cared about many things. He worried about his special clothes from mother getting dirty, and he'd hide his face rather than watch when Sirius was punished. Orion nearly snapped when he found out Regulus had been caring for a bird in his home. He thought he'd make a lesson of it, breaking the birds wings and neck in front of his sons. Sirius didn't flinch, where Regulus cried for the birds mercy. Sirius took blame and was punished. Orion thought about punishing Regulus as well but then felt that he wasn't worth it. He thought he'd probably end up killing the fragile boy. Orion eventually turned to Regulus when Sirius ran away. Regulus became cold and unfeeling. He no longer cried, nor did he show any more of that softness that was his whole being as a child. Sirius' leaving was a blessing in disguise, it had changed something in Regulus. He finally became the son Orion had always wanted him to be. Magical Abilities and Skills Orion is well practiced in the dark arts. Gallery a9c2d8a512359c8902d018095604e44b--christian-grey-christian-bale-hot.jpg 387087_wookmark.jpg 1987-christian-bale-400_0.jpg|Orion as a boy CB-black-and-white-christian-bale-8628193-334-399.jpg e39d27bb10d396f4e654c69913b8f4cf--batman-christian-bale-christian-grey.jpg 42acb3b138ab2eeebad4cc6704fa0d46--christian-bale-christian-grey.jpg OrionB.jpg orionBlack.jpg 412full-christian-bale.jpg Christian+Bale+Christian+Bale+Joseph+Gordon+uRpGlkKyjw5l.jpg teenagers___bruce_wayne_x_daughter_reader_by_latte_to_go-d98n92i.jpg 903f189814e174c783d61b2d91832276--christian-grey-christian-bale.jpg Black Black Orion Category:Pure-Blood Orion